This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. It is has been previously demonstrated that an elevated T1[unreadable] relaxation rate correlates with focal cartilage lesions from arthroscopically confirmed chondromalacia. It has yet to be shown what effects, if any, procedures that occur during this arthroscopy, deburring and chondroplasty, play in either subsequent cartilage repair or degeneration. To determine the post-surgical effects of these procedures, longitudinal T1[unreadable] MRI will occur to track any subsequent changes of cartilage integrity and health. This study will track the progression of cartilage health following these arthroscopic procedures using T1[unreadable] MRI at 3 and 9 months post-surgery.